


cuddles

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Love, M/M, kyungsoo Is a good boyfriend, seriously, so as you can see i like tall soft people, theres so much of it, wow tags ihy, yifan is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: wow yifan really is the cutest softie





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i promised a crack fic to someone but honestly this was a shitty day and i didn't feel up to it so im really sorry about that, ill do my best to get to work on it eventually. anyways enjoy ig

honestly, despite how intimidating yifan looks, he's really soft and cuddly, not that anybody knows that. including kyungsoo, who may or may not be the love of yifan's life. kyungsoo thinks yifan is happy alone and working on..well whatever it is yifan works on. it's probably his 'art' but that's irrelevant. in reality, yifan wishes kyungsoo would come cuddle him or maybe let him curl up into kyungsoo's side, because whether or not kyungsoo realizes it, he makes yifan feel small and safe. yifan hates it when people laugh at him for wanting to be the one cuddled not the cuddler. yes, yifan is tall, no, that doesn't mean he's some tall, dark, strong, intimidating man, ~~despite the scowling face sometimes~~ yifan just wants to be soft. 

"kyungsoo?"   
"yes, yifan?"   
"what are you doing?" yifan looked startled as kyungsoo curled around him, pulling yifan into his warm embrace.   
"what does it look like? i'm cuddling you," kyungsoo stared at him, almost daring yifan to move away, not that yifan wants to move away, it feels nice to be cuddled.   
"but don't you prefer being, yknow, the one being cuddled?" yifan really likes being cuddled, but he's still confused as to why kyungsoo would cuddle him. "well, as it happens, i _am_ your boyfriend and i can tell when you want something and chanyeol is quite good at giving up information so now that you know, hush, and just relax i'm not going to judge," kyungsoo said dryly. yifan huffed for a second before giving in and tucking his head under kyungsoo's head. 

"hey yifan?"   
"yeah?"   
"i love you."   
"i love you too, but shush i want cuddles and sleep." 

**Author's Note:**

> yo highkey i want this kind of affection


End file.
